The present invention is directed to a battery charging device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a battery charging device that is able to power and/or charge both small and large devices, and has integrated docking ports which serve as USB ports for peripheral devices.
Today's technology savvy, generation has accumulated numerous electronic gadgets, from laptop computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants, to digital cameras, portable DVD players, and the like. The list is endless. For each of these electronic devices, either a replacement battery is needed, which can be very costly, or a way to recharge the current battery. In order to recharge the current battery in each of these electronic devices, a separate battery, charger is necessary for each individual device. Not only can purchasing multiple battery chargers be costly, but it can also get messy and confusing. Generally, a battery charger consists of a outlet plug, a bulky, heavy transformer box positioned near the outlet plug, followed by a long cord that connects to the device to be charge. More often than not batter, chargers end up thrown in a drawer together until needed. Trying to untangle the resulting confusion of cords is time consuming and frustrating.
In addition to charging these devices, there are also the peripheral connectors which connect peripheral devices, such as keyboards, printers, mice, portable storage units, and the like to larger electronic devices such as computers. When two or more peripheral devices need to be connected, there can be several USB buses, cords, and connectors involved. The number of devices, battery chargers cords, and adapters for connecting to other devices can be enormous.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and system that minimizes the number of electronic device chargers needed, minimizes the number of electrical outlets needed to provide current/voltage to the chargers, increases the number of peripheral devices that can be connected simultaneously to a USB compatible bus, and organizes the charging devices and docking systems into one convenient, tidy package.